


A Puppy!?

by DaniProblemChild



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, New York Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: Inspired by "We should get a puppy" prompt.





	A Puppy!?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything and this is only the product of my imagination.

It was two in the morning and Eli was still wide awake, lying beside his sleeping wife.

"We should get a puppy." He absent mindedly said aloud. 

Abby groaned and moved around on her side of the bed. "Alright, we'll talk about it more in the morning." She turned over and went back to sleep. 

Eli was giddy with excitement, knowing that the girls were going to love having a puppy.

When morning came Eli and Abby both got out of bed and while breakfast was being fixed Peyton came over to visit much to the couple's surprise. 

"Hey little brother, what's cooking?" Peyton smiled and Lucy ran up to her uncle to greet him.

"The best sausage and eggs ever it smells like." Eli nodded towards his wife who brought the food to the table with the help of Ava. 

"You know you should really come over to my house on pizza night, I think my lady misses your little ones." Peyton spoke with a drawl. 

The family sat at the table and Ava became excited. "Pizza?!"

"Well, sounds like someone's really enthusiastic." Eli offered a modest smile. "We'll try to come over this weekend." 

He assured his older brother. "So, what kind of plans do you have for today, Eli?" Peyton asked while gnawing on a piece of toast.

Eli squinted a little, he loved his big brother but sometimes he was pretty nosy. 

"Oh, we're getting a puppy..." He replied slowly.

All at once chaos broke out at the table, "A puppy!?" Ava and Lucy squealed in excitement while Caroline giggled.

Abby nearly spit out her orange juice. "What?!" She exclaimed in disbelief, obviously forgetting about the conversation at two a.m. 

"Well, that's nice. Mind if I go with y'all?" Peyton grinned and Eli was nervously scratching his temple.

"I'm not sure if Abby is okay with it, I thought she was favorable about it last night." He furrowed his brows. 

Abby thought for a moment and began to vaguely remember that Eli had said something about getting a dog the night before but it had slipped her mind. 

"Mommy! Can we please have a puppy?" Lucy looked at her mother with begging puppy dog eyes. 

"Alright, but we are not going to get a big dog breed, okay?" Abby compromised and Eli looked relieved. 

"I guess you can come with us if you like." Eli told Peyton, who was tickling Caroline under the chin, inciting a crescendo of giggles from his youngest niece. 

"Yay! I want to see the dogs too!" Peyton exclaimed and Eli refrained from shaking his head in amusement, it seemed that Peyton was more like the youngest sibling sometimes. 

The brothers went outside and got inside Eli's car, waiting for the girls to get ready to go to the pound. Finally Abby emerged from the house with her daughters, all sporting blonde ponytails. 

When the girls got in the car, they made their way to the dog pound.

Peyton chatted with Eli about how the football season was shaping up and Eli would nod occasionally and make quiet responses.

Once at the pound the dogs greeted them by barking and whining at the family. 

Abby sighed, developing a migraine from all the sharp sounds that came from the dogs. 

"Golly, look at them!" Peyton pointed at some Doberman Pincer puppies that were wagging their tails and barking behind their enclosures. 

"Yeah, I think their out of our league though." Eli nodded and watched as Abby and their daughters looked at various dogs in the pound.

"I want them all!" Lucy's face looked on with awe. 

"I'm sorry honey but we can only get one." He patted her head gently. 

Abby stopped at an enclosure to look at a small Maltese who was yapping loudly. 

"What about this one?" She asked and Eli looked at the dog, this one didn't feel like the one to him but he wasn't going to disregard it completely.

"We'll keep it in mind and make sure there is no other one to pick from." He than caught sight of a golden retriever puppy that was quietly looking at the family with warm, brown eyes. 

"Abby, what about this one?" Eli asked while stepping up to the puppy.

"It looks nice, I think it's a nice dog." She replied as Caroline reached out to the puppy. 

"I think it would be a great choice." Peyton spoke up and the couple agreed with him.

"Daddy! Can we name it Goldie?" Ava asked and Eli nodded. 

"If it's a girl and if it's alright with everyone else." He replied with a happy smile. 

"So now comes the paperwork." Peyton snickered. 

"Than we can bring it home and have another addition to the Manning family." Eli replied proudly.

"Woof!" The yellow lab agreed with him.


End file.
